battleforgefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aliyon/Archive
This is an archive of all my old messages. -- Aliyon [ ''reply'' ] 17:28, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ---- __TOC__ Card Categories Heh. Yeah, I guess I went a bit nuts with the card categories. I think the previous scheme was fine, I just wanted to put it in a hierarchy and rename a few things. Sorry if I plowed any of your hard work. :( I hope you approve of the scheme; I think the main issue with it is Template:Card Categories might cause some issues down the road. For example. you can't use the wysiwyg editor to add/modify them at the moment. --Rodamn 14:17, 10 April 2009 (UTC) CSS Changes Yo...dude, would you mind adding something to MediaWiki:Monaco.css for me real quick? Near the bottom, find the .ajax-poll selector. I want to darken the border and have it auto-size. Please change it to: .ajax-poll { border: 1px solid #444 !important; width: auto !important; } Thanks! '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 17:59, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, this weekend I should have some free time to work on getting some CSS code that we can use in the tables. Should be pretty easy. Too bad it took me this long to figure out we can change the CSS. '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 18:46, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Card Pages Just added Template:Ability, but gotta run for a bit. If you have a minute, would you mind changing Template:Card Page to incorporate this? Thanks, dude! Let me know what you think. '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 23:43, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks for pointing me to the CreatePage/Createplates article. Seems like exactly what we need, so yeah, glad you took a stab at it. I'll see what I can figure out. Otherwise, we may need to talk to the authors of those articles for pointers. '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 18:16, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I got Createplate-Card working well enough to my liking. The biggest issues are first, that it can't handle subheadings i.e. whatever , as you probably know, but I just worked around it by having one big edit section for the parent section, i.e. this section . The other thing is I had to change the overall look a bit, so a lot of the style headers had to be dropped. This will make the pages look slightly inconsistent, which...I'm actually okay with. I would, of course, prefer consistency, but it's a maintenace nightmare, and as long as the content presented is consistent, I'm okay with that. As you probably see in recent changes, I made Giant Slayer using the createpage template, and it looks pretty good to me. ::Our options from here are try to fix preloads, use the old way, or use createpage templates. No matter what we do though, we're going to have styling inconsistencies, or we have to go back and clean up all the existing pages. Thoughts? '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 20:59, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::I don't see anything wrong with what you've done with the preload stuff--it should be working. Basically, it seems like the &preload= part of the URL doesn't work on our site. It could be that there's an WikiMedia extension we're missing or it's disabled or something. Guessing we'll need a wikia person to help us out on this one. '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 02:24, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Nice! Verified the preloads are working. Hotness. Do you know what was wrong? '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 04:34, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Colours Hi, Fair enough comment on the ability to change the colours to my liking because I have an account. Now I'm not willing to make a big deal out of this so this is the last I'll say but I think this is an issue. First impressions count and if the first to anyone is that they can't read our work or it's to change something before they're comfortable with our work then we're doing something wrong. Kyrone 17:23, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I don't really have any issues with the colour scheme at home, but at work I have issues. At home top of the range widescreen samsung monitor, at work low budget 17 inch cheap monitor. It really just highlights at work we have lousy monitors. But I have no control over what other people use to view the site, but I think a higher contrast colour scheme will look better on low spec monitors. Kyrone 20:22, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Menus Yeah, go to MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar and there's documentation at . Not sure if that's the answer you're looking for...hope that helps. '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 03:53, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, there's not a lot of control over the links below the navigation links at the link, but it can be customized: MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox. '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 15:58, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Also, you can edit the navigation for only yourself (while you sandbox) by editing this instead: , and then copy it over when you got it just the way you want. '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 16:03, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Navboxes Dude! Looks great. The only other thing I can think of is putting a single border around all the tables...to sort of unite everything. I'll give it a quick try. But man, it looks great. '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 05:02, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Cards Updated Harvester. Let me know if you see any others that are out-of-date. '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 23:59, 19 May 2009 (UTC) stop deleting the replay page stop deleting it replays oh ok can you maybe format the pve replays a little bit because i am a little noob at wiki Made an official Wiki Account :P I have been contributing for awhile with just my IP address xD Just found out today I could make a user name! /facepalm I cleaned up the main "Ocean" page a bit, probably needs a little more work. Will add a bit of a walkthrough for expert and advanced to make it a lot easier for players that don't use enlightenment+mindcontrol on the raven battleships. -Pyro I'm back! Hey, man. Got back from my trip in one piece. Looks like there was a BF patch with a few more maps and then there's the play4free thing. Anything big/interesting I should know about on the wiki while I was gone? '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 01:17, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Power flow Oh snap. Must remember not to use the computer while drunk. Delete all of them, sorry for this :P Formatting Problems There needs to be some tweaking with the formatting to allow the same map to be listed twice under different columns for upgrade locations. I found this while tweaking the http://battleforge.wikia.com/wiki/Card:Giant_Wyrm card. Look over the new locations code if u need to. Look at the code for the Wyrm under the locations, u'll notice I listed Mo and Ocean twice, but they each show up only once. Well its cool to know that I found that :) I'll let you know if i find anything else in the upgrade stuff. Preloads Yeah I noticed that we're missing a few maps, and I find that quite aggravating, so I've decided to create some PvP and PvE page preloads. (Of coarse coping old pages :P) So ya how do I add these to this nice spiffy preload button? good idea about the signature in comment! thanks --DrakenLord 17:14, 19 June 2009 (UTC)DrakenLord Gone :Back. --Aliyon 05:26, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Tactics & Counters - Canon Tower "However, while under construction buildings take double damage and can't be buffed with Glacier Shell or Kobold Trick, so generally they must be destroyed during this time." I think it's 3x the damage, the description says 200% more damage, rather than 200% damage, you can test it out, but it's what I've always observed. (Afraid to change anything unnecessarily, and don't really know how to change either.) -Xuron Ooops Heh oops I didn't look at the date, I should've checked the history of my talk page first. Thanks, sorry about that.--Richardtalk 17:05, 13 July 2009 (UTC) pve scenarios unlock page Checking with you before I make a bunch of changes: On the PVE Scenario Unlocks page, I'm thinking about changing the wording "Unlocked Scenario" to "Unlocks" and adding a column for "Unlocked By", then filling in some of the data for that column. --- Actually, it looks like it would be awkward to include that information on the same page and there should be a second page with the Unlock Requirements. Putting that together would require duplication of data though, and that would probably mean duplication of errors. Vakje Kitarin 05:37, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Editing of the ocean loot table I tried to edit the loot table of ocean to reflect armoured tower and corpse explosion lvl 3 for both drop and it shows up in preview and after save but not in the master loot table. Wondering if you could have a look as to what i've done wrong here so i will do it right next time thanx Regards Narsue Mountaineer Upgrades Availability Maps Hi Aliyon, On bfcards.info, the Mo(Advanced) is supposed to give Mountaineer I upgrade card. However, on battleforge.wikia, under the list of upgrades from Mo(Advanced), Mountaineer I is not mentioned. I was updating the Upgrades Location for Mountaineer, and was unsure how to proceed. Currently I have followed bfcards.info Is there a way to verify the data? Thanks SkyLord -- SkyLord [ ''shout'' ] 03:50, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Follow-up: Is there any way to see the old information on battleforge.wikia for Mountaineer, prior to the template changes? -- SkyLord [ ''shout'' ] 04:02, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Boosters vs individual cards Aliyon, I've changed the boosters page to a wording that I think we can both agree on. I am curious, however, about which cards are more expensive to buy individually than from boosters. I'm fairly new to the game and not familiar with all the cards, but my profession has a strong math background. The odds of finding a given ultra-rare, for instance, are 1 in 120 packs. For every 120 packs you purchase you could expect, statistically, to find the chosen ultra-rare once. Now, you can purchase a tome of packs, 6 packs, for 1250. Then the cost of purchasing 120 packs is 25,000 battleforge points. Are there really ultra-rares in the auction house that are more expensive than 25k points? Similar calculations with rare cards will yield 15,000 points to find a given rare, on average. Thus, when I say "provably," I understood that all rares in the auction house sold for less than 15,000 points, and all ultra-rares for under 25,000 points. Am I incorrect in this assumption? Can you point out a counter-example? I'll easily concede the point if I am mistaken, which is certainly likely. I understand there are other mitigating factors that I haven't considered, like being able to sell back the extra cards you get while buying 120 packs. Perhaps this is what you meant? Kudos, by the way, on all the amazing work on the wiki. It's a wonderful resource that you've obviously poured a lot of time into. It's easily the best source of BF information on the web. Kayvon [ ''shout'' ] 05:01, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Upgrades I was playing around with ways to add the upgrade card pictures, so I ended up with that table. I'm kinda new at wiki editing so I'm saving that table as a reference. -- Dre. [ ''shout'' ] 04:08, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Card art Could you upload the pictures of the Ripper and normal Fallen Skyelf? I need them to use as icons for my decks. -- Darth [ ''shout'' ] 21:58, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Reply to your comment hahaha terribly so, I was pretty normal about saying what the unit was, then I realized... I HATE when I see it - so why announce that?? :P ~vio [ ''shout'' ] 13:09, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Hi, I would be intrested in translating some articles to polish language, is there any option to view them as an alternated versions of english text's? Question Can I add Renegade beta cards? without pictures? Nomad Artwork Where did You get this art's from?:) Updating Loot Tables While I know the loot tables are getting a rework when renegade is released, I had been looking at the loot tables and updated one for the Titans map. Now, it didn't seem to change on any page though, besides the loot table code itself. What am I missing? -- Phamarus [ ''shout'' ] 06:44, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for correcting the cards info ;) Renegade Cards Hey aliyon, If you could direct me to what the best way to start adding renegade cards would be, I would love to start adding them. I am pretty comfortable with the current card template, but I see you don't really have a catagory for the new cards. (On the left navigation, the Stone and Bandit factions not listed on the cards assortment). What else needs to be done to the page besides making it called Card:Cardname to associate it with its current faction? I would love to get started, and have mucho time to site and poor over busy content work. -- Phamarus [ ''shout'' ] 17:26, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you for your response, I am off to work! -- Phamarus [ ''shout'' ] 22:54, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Quick, and probably dumb question, but what do I do for the 2 orb cards, ones that have 2 different colors. What category do they go under? -- Phamarus [ ''shout'' ] 06:18, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Template For Upgrade Locations? Hi Aliyon, which is the template to display the upgrade locations for a particular card? I believe it used to be something like 'Template:Upgrades', but I no longer see it in the list of templates. Is 'Template:Loot' its replacement? -- SkyLord [ ''shout'' ] 10:52, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Something weird about decks Is there a reason for that saved decks don't show on users' main pages? I see that the way the cards are shown has been altered a bit, but this little problem came along with that. I can't see your decks or mine on either one's main user page. Maybe they could be made visible by writing the whole thing there too, but the link that should do it with less code needed seems broken. -- Darth [ ''shout'' ] 19:46, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Stomp removed from unit descriptions :( Thanks for all your hard work on keeping this page up to date. Just noticed that you took "Stomp" ability off the description of some of the units that I had added it to and was wondering why (Nightcrawler, Burrower, etc). Thanks in advance. -- Khaztr [ ''shout'' ] 19:17, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Mmmh...not really easy get started with those wiki-things :Hi Aliyon, :I really want to give my contribute to this Wiki. Will be a small one, i guess, cause of my poor english grammatics knowledge (i'm italian), but, however, i'll give it a try. :Where can i found some info on how Wiki works and how to edit the code? :I'm excited about the opportunity to spent some of my time for this wiki ^^. Thanks LeNUTRIE Metanolo [ ''shout'' ] 18:37, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ;EDIT: Feel free to fix my bad english if you found it wrong (i wuold be glad about it ;D) page edit Aliyon, you edited my deck page Death Strikes and you removed my 4th orb, i inserted again. I know i dont have 4 orb cards in the deck but i have wrathgazer witch needs 3 shadow orbs. thanx for the attention. upgrades Hi , I send u some upgrades i wrote since the renegade patch . Sorry but it's write in french because i thought i will sent it to another forum in french , but your loot table is the best :p RENCONTRE AVEC LE CRÉPUSCULE -expert : démolisseur3 ; piquiers3 OCÉAN -avancé : bandits2 ; lanceur de pierre2 ORACLE -standard : étape1 ; cadeau de la terre1 -avancé : flamme enragée2 ; corsaire2 CROISADE -standard : phalange ; griffardentes ; mauvaise surprise ; vague de lumiere PONT SOLAIRE -avancé : braisardent2 ; levée de boucliers2 ; soldat nox2 ; pépiniere2 ROI DES GÉANTS -avancé : construction2 ; termitiere2 ; racine2 ; necro-cavalier2 BLIGHT -standard : commandos1 ; fragments de pierre1 ; ravenheart1 FIN DU CORBEAU -avancé : rituel amii 2 ; chariot électrique2 ; ancêtre sylvestre2 ; tortugun2 PASSAGE VERS LES TÉNÈBRES -expert : forteresse3 ; inferno3 ; contrôle mental3 ; visionnaire infernal3 Exotik New locations for loot Since the Renegade update the upgrades are in different locations. So when playing a map and see 4 loots, are they always the same or have i to play the map several times to know which updates are available? Should I mark them special in the loot page? -- KillingJoe [ ''shout'' ] 09:22, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I... ... just wanted to say hi. I'll try and put some more minor updates on the loot table (and maybe other stuff) as I play along :-) Keep it up & cya Gauntman Kingdom Oh, sorry, that wasn't ment to be, the map was still in the loot table list. But I have a problem to set the right Empire loot table, I did the Empire/loot think but it doesen't work out, can you give me a hand there? Thanks Thank you. Full reply to your messages on my talk page. VvAnarchangelvV [ ''reply'' ] 02:05, October 17, 2009 (UTC) hi got some probs with creating my deck url=http://battleforge.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ohyaaaaa/Nature/Frost/Nature_PvP_2on2Nature PvP 2on2/url thats my deck some problems: how can i show the stoneskin warrior? i tried ice stone warrior icestone warrior frost stone warrior froststone warrior blue stone warrior bluestone warrior but i dont get it another problem: how can i add a nice picture in the top right corner? whats max scize etc? and: how can i put it from 1on1 category to the 2on2 category? pz out > Hey thank you very much. =) Deck hi. im new to the game, and i only hAVE THE TUTORIAL DECK. MY BROTHER SAID THAT ONCE U GET TO RANK 4 U GET CARDS TO MAKE A DECK.but im rank 4 and still no cards and only tutorial deck. can someone plz help me. btw- i have the Renegade expansion beta pizza Hi thanks for the pvp tips sure helped me as a freebie :),But it was rather short for a guy like me who cant get enough of advice and such xD. Could you make a extended version of pvp tips and tricks would be really appreciated.(Panda god on the forums.) panda :) RE: Collection Thanks for making the tweaks to the template to add the extra support for affinities in the Renegade expansion. I did know that that was a problem, but I hadn't gotten around to figuring out how to fix it yet. Life's been busy and it's been a while since I've been able to indulge my leisure-time activities :-) With regard to your comments: 1. Yes, I know that I didn't have affinities support in yet. That was a sticky problem that I was going to work on once I got the rest of the cards in, and also got images for all of the missing cards in the database. Thanks for fixing that! One less problem to work on :-) 2. Oops - you're right. Forgot the promos. I even have one! Duh. I'll add them in when I work on the template next. 3. Oooo! Thanks for the card asset links. I hadn't run into that yet. That will make things MUCH easier. If I get a chance, I'll probably be working more on the template this weekend. I want to clean it up some, and re-organize things for a cleaner presentation (like, instead of everything being run together, actually breaking things up into nice visual groups by set, faction, and era). Another thing I had thought of trying to add, since I'm developing the template as a way to track a persons collection, is a way to show if a card had been upgraded, and maybe a count to show how many cards of the same type are in ones collection. Ideas for later, though. Thanks again for tweaking the template, and BTW, I thing your personal page is GREAT!!! Definitely the one to use as a model! --'Ceadda-Iolar [ [[User_talk:Ceadda-Iolar|''reply]] ]''' 20:37, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey aliyon Dude I need ur help. If you could send me a message in the bf game in the mail to scarfirez. Plz I need ur help i have ran out of choices.